Life of Ladybug and Chat Noir
by Tinkerbella2001
Summary: Both before and after season 1 of MLB. Before you find out my version of the miraculous finding and when Chat Noir and ladybug meet for the first time. Post season one shows, reveal, possible new miraculous holders, where Adrien's mother is and romance.
1. The beginning

Chapter one

Marinette was so excited about her new home in Paris, although kinda nervous about her new school but that was still a week away so it didn't bother her much. She was unpacking her boxes in her new room when she found a pair of earrings. She picked them both up. They where just plain red but kinda had a glow to them but she also sensed there was something missing as if the maker gave up and threw them on a shelf.

"How did these get in here? I don't even remember buying these." She looked at them carefully as if studying it for a jinx of some sort but there seemed no sign of it so she put them in her ears.

"You are the chosen one" came a small voice from behind her and Marinette spun around quickly.

"Whose there!?" She picked up a coat hanger and flung it around in all directions like she was warding off invisible ninjas. "I'm armed"

A small little creature floated out of nowhere it seemed. Floating towards her it opened its bulgy eyes. "I am Tikki, I am a Kwami and I watch over the holder of the miraculous." She stopped right in front of her face.

"Uh hi Tikki... I-I'm, uh M-Marinette" she said not putting the coat hanger down. "What's a M-Miracu-whatever"

"It is an ancient force which changes form for each chosen one. In your case those earrings in your ears hold the miraculous." Tikki said.

"So what do they do?" Marinette put the coat hanger down hesitantly.

"Each have different powers, I am the red Kwami, with my help the earrings in your ears with suck me into them and they will get five spots on them, then the chosen one will transform into a hero to protect the humans of this earth." Tikki stopped for breath. " there are six of us kwami's, Red Ladybug, Black Cat, Green chameleon, Pink bird, Yellow bee and Orange fox."

"I'm a hero? Are you sure?" Marinette asked.

"Positive." Tikki nodded.

"Can we try it." She bounced "the earrings I mean."

"All you have to say is "Tikki spots on" and the powers will be yours."

"Tikki spots on!" And with a quick flash from the side of her head Tikki was sucked into her earrings. Marinette was wearing a full red and black spotted body suit with mask and red hair ribbons and with a little round object hanging on her waist. "I can see why they call it ladybug"

"I can speak to you mentally so I can teach you your new powers." Tikki spoke from inside her mind. "You have a magic yo yo you can use to get around."

Marinette swung it out off her balcony and swung from it off the first building to the next.

Adrien hadn't transformed into his alter ego in a while it was only fun for a bit but when Plagg told him he needed another hero to fight crime with. But when Adrian looked out his window and saw a blur of red and black he needed to chase it fast.

"Plagg, claws out."


	2. Bug in training part 1

Chat Noir scanned the city from on top of a building and then- once more a blur of red. Is this a new villain? I thought there weren't anymore? He thought to himself. The blur had stopped and Chat looked closely to see what it was. It wasn't a villain. But a girl. A girl in training for her new powers. Thought Chat. I reckon my assistance will be needed.

He jumped, using his flexibility powers, over buildings until he landed swiftly behind the raven haired girl.

"Bonjour m'lady-uh-bug" he added as he bowed noticing her spotty attire.

"That is my name." The girl stood firm, her hands on her hips. "And you are what? A Kitty Cat?"

"I am Chat Noir, at your service." He bowed once more. "I believe you are new around here. Am I correct?"

"How could you tell?"

"Well, for one, if you walk around in that getup you will get noticed and I have a cats eye, literally." He smirked and ladybug cringed. "And two, I know the look of a miraculous hero in training, trust me I've been there."

"Ok.. So why are you here?" He folded her arms "Are you a stalker, kitty?"

He put his staff around the back of his shoulders and hung his wrists from it, as if he were in stocks. "A lovely thought indeed m'lady, but I actually came to help with your training."


	3. Bug in training part 2

"Okay, so what your gonna do is, grab the "akumatized object" from me, the strikingly handsome "akumatized villain." Can you manage that ladybug?" Chat Noir stood on the opposite side of the roof from Marinette.

"Of course I can!" She teased.

"Oh and you will also have to dodge my attacks." He flipped his staff around, showing off.

"Whatever kitty cat" she giggled at him.

"Okay, ready when you are"

She started running towards him when he threw his staff in her direction but she swiftly dodged it but doing a somersault in the air. "Nice moves m'lady" Chat laughed and ladybug knew he was up to something, when she heard the noise of the staff returning back to Chat. But with a quick movements ladybug managed to catch the staff. "Sorry kitty, but I'm not here for playing." She flicked her yo yo towards him and caught the pretend akumatized object and snapped it in half. "And this bug is done."

Chat stood staring, awestruck. Marinette waved her hand in front of his face and when he didn't blink she snapped her fingers, then he started blinking.

"That was amazing m'lady" he held her hand and kissed it but Marinette scrunched up her nose. "We will make an excellent team."

"Heh, yeah. Well I better be off my parents are probably worried about me." And with that she jumped down and out of sight.

"Wow that girl is really something." He let out a sigh.

"Where have you been Marinette!? Your father and I have been looking everywhere!" Marinette's mother crossed her arms and looked sternly at Marinette.

"Uh, I.. I went for a walk and, uh I met someone who goes to my new school and she showed me around Paris." Marinette rubbed the back of her neck, she felt bad lying to her parents but she knew no one can know about her new gift.

"Well next time can there be some communication please!" Marinette nodded and her mother and fathers faces turned upside down and all had a group hug.

"You know I would never leave you guys. I love you too much."


	4. School begins

The dreaded day had come. Marinette started school tomorrow and she felt awful. She knew she was a clumsy girl but she didn't want everyone to know that. Her mum tried to make her feel better by saying that she will make friends fast. "You always make friends easily." She would say. "And there might be some boys there." She nudged Marinette when she said the word boys. But it made Marinette feel even worse because there's nothing worse then making a fool of your self in front of new people then making a fool of yourself in front of boys.

"Mama. I'm scared I always seem to stuff up everything I do." She sunk down into a hunch.

"That's not true." Her mother sat next to her on her bed and put a comforting arm around her. "You have done so many wonderful things and not made a mistake."

"Mm, like what?" She lifted her head and looked at her beloved mother. "I'm the daughter of a baker and I can't bake things without burning it or putting the wrong ingredient in and blowing up the oven!"

"Yes you may be a little absent minded at times but look at all the stuff you have done. You've made half the clothes in your wardrobe, you always make people happy when your around, you even left your friends to move here." She kissed her daughters forehead. "I am proud of my daughter and I always will be."

A tear fell down Marinette's face. "Thanks mum" she hugged her mum tightly. "I've never known a mother better than you."

After a few minutes her mum returned downstairs to the bakery. Tikki flew out of her bag.

"Your mum really loves you." She smiled.

"Yeah I know, hey Tikki do you have a mum" she held Tikki in her palms.

"I don't really know? I have brothers and sisters but I have never heard about a mother." Her antenna drooped down, the subject about mothers obviously was a sensitive one to Tikki.

"Well then, I guess I'm your mum? Or the closest thing to a mum. I look after you, feed you and make sure your always by my side." Marinette brought Tikki to her cheek and snuggled her.

"Thanks Marinette!" She giggled.

*beep beep* Marinette's alarm went off and she sat bolt upright. "Today's the day!"

Tikki woke to the sound of her keeper. "Marinette why are you so.. Awake?"

"I'm just so excited! No I'm scared. No I'm happy! No I'm nervous but kinda ecstatic." She danced around her room. Then rushed around getting all her stuff together. "What if I sit in something and everyone laughs! Or my shoes don't go with my jacket! Or-or-WHAT IF I CALL THE TEACHER MUM BY ACCIDENT!"

"Marinette calm down, just think of it as your first training day." She floated up to her face. "Remember how much fun you had with Chat Noir? That was only your first day."

"Hey your right Tikki!" She smiled. "Okay only 15 minutes to get there, let's go." She put her bag around her shoulder and Tikki zipped inside.

"Let's go to school!" The little Kwami said and Marinette clipped the bag shut so she was hidden away.

The walk was quick but she just got there as the bell rang. She got to her class and walked up to the teacher.

"Hi, I'm Marinette Dupain-Cheng, I'm new so I don't know where to sit." She awkwardly smiled at her new teacher.

"Oh I heard we had a new student! My name is Miss Bustier and I will be your French and literature teacher as well as your home teacher." She clapped her hands to settle everyone down. "Everyone! This is our new student, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, please make her feel welcome." Marinette froze staring at all the people staring back at her. "Are there any spare seats around where Marinette can sit?"

"Over here miss." And auburn haired girl with black rimmed glassed raised her tanned arm. "Marinette can sit with me!"

"Thank you Alya. Marinette you can sit down now. Marinette?" The teacher walked in front of Marinette and tapped her shoulder. "Bit of stage fright?" She whispered and Marinette shyly nodded. "Well you wanna know my secret? I imagine that everyone else are smaller than me so I feel superior and I'm not afraid anymore." Marinette smiled and thanked her teacher then slowly but hesitantly walked to her seat. When suddenly she looked to her right. She saw one of the most beautiful faces she'd ever seen. It was like it happened in slow motion and as soon as she couldn't see his face she was back in reality. The room was silent and everyone was staring at her again. That's when she realised that someone had asked her a question.

"What?" She blurted out and everyone, including the teacher giggled slightly under their breath.

"Marinette, I asked you to tell us a bit about yourself." Miss Bustier asked.

"Oh, uh... Like what?" She awkwardly squeaked.

"Well where did you live before you moved to Paris?"

"Well I was born here but when I was three I moved to Korea because my mothers family live there and my parents got married there and we moved back here to restart our bakery." She rubbed her hand along her opposite arm.

"So your family must own the bakery on the corner a few blocks away?" The girl next to her exclaimed. "I've been waiting for that to open all holidays!"

"Settle down Alya. Marinette what are some of your hobbies?" The teacher continued.

"Uh well I like designing clothes and making them as well. And I also like cooking and baking I guess." She started to freeze up again and the teacher obviously noticed because she let Marinette sit down. What felt like for hours lunch break finally came and Marinette sat alone at a bench. Her eyes started sting but she forced the tears away.

"Cheer up Marinette!" Came a muffled voice from her bag. She opened it and let Tikki out. "It's only the first day remember you have plenty of time to make friends."

"But everyone have friends already." She didn't stop the tears this time.

"Yes but all the friends started out as strangers right?" Marinette stuffed Tikki in her bag because she heard someone coming her way.

"Hey Marinette right?" Marinette looked up and saw the auburn haired girl standing right in front of her. "Oh are you crying?" She sat down next to her and put and arm around her. "When I'm sad I like to talk about stuff I like."

"What do you mean?" Marinette looked up at Alya. Now that she was closer she could see that her eyes are gold and she has a beauty spot just above her eyebrow.

"Well I talk mainly about my blogs or about cute relationships that either are happening or aren't happening." She smiled at her.

"Ok, well I don't know anyone here to know any relationships." Marinette said.

"Well you could start by telling me your crush." Alya laughed.

"It's only my first day! I don't have a crush on anyone! Especially the blonde boy who sits in front of me with the really dreamy eyes.." Marinette sighed.

"My dear, we will be great friends. Do you want to come over this afternoon or we could go to yours or we could go to the ice cream shop." Alya started rambling but Marinette liked that because she knew that she was like that this morning.

"Uh I won't mind some ice cream."

"Great! I'll meet you at the front steps at 3:30!" The bell rang and the two girls sprung to their feet. "Oh my name is Alya by the way Alya Césaire."

"Nice to meet you Alya." The girls shook hands and went to their seperate classes where Marinette met Alix and Rose who were also really nice to her.

*riiiiinnng* The final bell of the day filled the school and students everywhere were piling out of classrooms, Marinette got so disoriented that she accidentally tripped over another person. She looked up and she recognised the blonde hair at once. It was the beautiful boy who sits in front of her. He stood up and held out his hand for her. She took it and stared at him.

"I'm sorry I wasn't looking where I was going" he said.

But before he could say anything else Marinette had ran the opposite direction hoping she would find the front doors.

"Girl where have you been?" Alya checked her watch as Marinette came running down the front stairs. "School ended 15 minutes ago."

"I know but I got lost and we gotta keep running ok? Where's the ice cream shop?" She puffed in-between nearly every word.

"You better explain this to me when we get there." Alya took her hand and ran leading Marinette down a street. When they got to the shop they ordered their ice cream and sat at a booth.

"Spill." Alya ordered.

"Well I was making my way to the front steps when I fell over someone. Three guesses who?" Marinette told Alya.

"Let me guess your crush? His names Adrien Agreste by the way." Alya scooped a spoonful of chocolate ice cream into her mouth. When the bell at the door jingled. And Alya gasped so sharply she nearly choked on ice cream. "Speak of the devil."

Marinette turned to face the door and saw Adrien with his friend walk in. She immediately picked up the menu and hid her face in it.

"Hey Nino, I saved you a seat!" Alya's voice was loud and Marinette gave her a look. "Yeah you too Adrien."

The two boys walked over to their booth and sat down and Marinette stayed inside her menu.

"Interesting menu Marinette?" Nino laughed and Marinette awkwardly laughed. Alya and Nino chatted for a while until the waitress brought the boys' order over. And even though face to face there was a deafening silence between Marinette and Adrien.

"I'm sorry if I scared you." Adrien broke the silence.

"Huh." Marinette was confused.

"When I tripped you, I'm sorry if I scared you because you seemed pretty shocked." He fumbled his hands around. "That is why you ran away right?"

"Oh! Y-yeah I-i-i was shocked k-kinda." She stared at her bowl. "And I ran because I uh had to uh meet up with Alya!"

Marinette looked at her watch. 4:56 pm. "Um I have to go. My mum wants me back at the bakery to help cleanup."

"Well we'll come too." Alya suggested.

"No it's ok." Marinette insisted on them staying because she couldn't handle any more awkward.

"The streets aren't that safe to be alone. I'll walk you home since you don't know your way." Adrien stood up next to her. Marinette immediately blushed.

"Ok thanks" And Marinette walked out of the shop with Adrien trailing behind her.

They walked in silence for a while until Adrien said "So what do you like to do for fun?"

"Uh, well, I-I don't know? What about you?" She loosely crossed her arms.

"I don't really mind what I do as long as my friends are around I'm bound to have a good time." This made Marinette smile.

"That's nice." She looked up and saw the bakery up ahead. "My friends back in Korea were really fun so it was sad when I had to leave. But Alya is a great friend."

"And am I?" Adrien asked. "A good friend I mean."

Marinette was screaming inside her head. "Yeah. Well I only just met you but you've been nice. Apart from knocking me over."

They both laughed at that. The two had reached the front doors of the bakery. "Thanks for walking me home Adrien."

"No problem Mari. See you tomorrow ok?" He waved goodbye and she returned it.

She walked inside and ran straight up to her room and let Tikki out.

"HE CALLED ME MARI!" She squealed. "AND HE CALLED ME HIS FRIEND!"

"I know Marinette I was there." Said Tikki bluntly.

Marinette could barely sleep her mind was racing so much. She couldn't wait to go to school tomorrow.


	5. Birthday Basher part 1

Six months ago, Marinette found the miraculous. Now, with her training completed and real Akumas released, she was better than Chat Noir.

Chat Noir on the other hand had grown very fond of Ladybug and desperately wanted to know who she was when she wasn't Ladybug. But Marinette knew the consequences of that and kept her identity hidden by ignoring his flirtatious remarks. Which was easy since she had a very attractive distraction. Adrien hadn't left her mind since the first day of school.

He's so dreamy she would think while staring at the back of his head in class. But was soon forced out of her trance when she was flicked by a pencil from the left.

"Girl? Seriously? Do you want a birthday present from me or not?" Marinette's Best Friend Alya sat next to her phone and all.

"What? Oh! Yeah, yeah." Marinette was so excited for her birthday tomorrow. She was gonna invite Adrien and some friends over but only ended up inviting Alya.

"Ok so will you please focus?" Marinette nodded and smiled sheepishly. "Thankyou! So, I've got some little things for you that didn't cost much but I know you will love and I'm bringing a really good one this afternoon for your party. Sound good?" Alya didn't look up from typing on her phone.

"Mhm" Marinette giggled. "Ooh I do hope you got me some jewellery! I really liked that pearl necklace we saw at Dominiques. The way they caught the sunlight was so beautiful." Marinette let out a sigh.

"I won't say anything about your presents yet. But if I got you that it won't be a small one." The two friends laughed.

Adrien sat in class trying to focus. He couldn't get Ladybug out of his mind. She was driving him crazy with her perfectness, so much that he stayed up all night on the ladyblog trying to figure out who she is.

To get his mind off things he listened behind him to the two girls talking about Marinette's birthday party. Alya had invited him and Nino to go to it, the two girls where talking about presents. Presents!? We were supposed to bring gifts!? Adrien started thinking quickly. What would Marinette want? she's already got everything she wants? Doesn't she? He listened to more of her conversation.

"Ooh I do hope you got me some jewellery! I really liked that pearl necklace we saw at Dominiques. The way they caught the sunlight was so beautiful" That was it! Adrien thought. I'll go there after school then meet Alya at her house at 3:40 and then we'll go to Marinette's. Adrien celebrated inside his mind about his quick thinking.

As soon as the bell rang the two girls left the classroom in a hurry to get outside.

"I'll meet you at your house later ok Mari?" Alya told Marinette. "Gotta get everything all together and get your little gifts."

"Ok so I'll see you at.. Uh.. 4:00?" Marinette asked her.

"Yep! Ok bye!" Alya waved goodbye to her friend and turned to walk in the direction to her house.

*ding dong* the door bell rung and Marinette ran to the door and hugged the person on the other side when she opened it.

"Uh.. heh.. Happy birthday Marinette" Marinette looked up and was shocked to see Adrien.

"Adrien!? What-when-wh-why are you here?!" Marinette jumped back.

"Well Alya brought me along. She said it would be fine." Adrien moved aside to show Alya and Nino waving Awkwardly. "If you want we can go?"

"No, no, no, no, no, no, you can stay! It's just I wasn't expecting you to show up because of your busy life and stuff so I thought you wouldn't have time for a measly birthday party for some girl in your class right?" Alya face palmed.

"No, it's fine, my dad thinks I'm with Nino for a sleep over. Well, Nino is here and for a sleep over so I didn't lie really." Adrien slid his hand through his hair.

"Hehe. Ok so please come in." Adrien entered her house, followed by Nino then Alya, who gave Marinette two thumbs up while Marinette just gave her a look.

A few hours past and they were all laughing and talking when Adrien accidentally rested his hand on Marinette's. The both jumped and took their hands away quickly then sheepishly laughed.

"Hey! I have a great idea of what we can do to get to know each other more." Alya straightened up.

"Yeah well don't leave us hangin dude..ette?" Nino said.

"Truth or dare!"

"Uh.. I don't know about that Alya.." Marinette hesitated.

"Oh shut up you big wuss" Alya laughed "c'mon guys it will be fun!"

"I'm cool with it" Adrien said

"Yeah me too man" the two high fived and looked at Marinette. "What are you waiting for Marinette?"

"Uuhhgg.. Fine" she groaned.

"I will start!" Alya piped up. "Adrien truth or dare?"

Adrien thought for a moment then spoke. "Truth, better safe then sorry I guess?"

"You think" laughed Nino.

"Adrien, do you like someone?" Alya raised her eyebrows twice.

"Well.. Yeah" He went really quiet and really red really fast. "My turn!" He clapped and then looked at the three others. "Mari, Truth or Dare"

"Uh dare?" She forced an awkward smile.

"I dare you to.. Uh.. Kiss.. That poster of Jagged Stone." He laughed. Marinette went up to the poster hanging on the wall and gave it a small peck.

"Ha! Easy. Nino! Truth or Dare" they played until Alya's last turn. Mari still hadn't picked truth.

"Mari, Truth or Dare?" She mouthed please to Marinette.

"Uh fine.. Truth." She rolled her eyes.

"Mari, do you Li-" they were interrupted by a bump downstairs. They all looked to the door then to Marinette then to each other.

"What was that?" Nino sounded scared for the first time.

"I don't know?" Marinette told them. "I'll go see" she crept up to the door while holding the hardest thing she could find. Which was a stapler.

She opened the door and flinched when she saw someone standing there.

"Surprise!" Her mum and dad were standing there with a big cake. "It's midnight Marinette! It's officially your birthday!"

They sung happy birthday to Marinette and she blew out the candles in a puff of air. They all ate a slice and then Marinette opened up her first few presents from Alya. She opened up three little boxes which contained a pair of pearl earrings and another holding some crystal earrings. Nino's present was some really cool headphones. She then turned to Adrien who had a big grin on his face. She opened the bag and pulled out a box. She knew what it was and then quickly looked back at Adrien in surprise. "How did you know?"

"I have very good ears."

"You heard my conversation with Alya?" She asked.

"Sure did, now open it." He gestured to the box. The lid came off easily and sure enough the pearl necklace was sitting inside. A small card fell to the floor which she picked up quickly. It read:

Dear Marinette,

I hope you have a great birthday and I hope you enjoyed my company. May all your wishes come true.

Love from Adrien.

P.s. I was hoping we could catch a movie some time?

Marinette blushed immediately from head to toe. She looked at Adrien and gave a small nod, then blushed more.

The parents went back downstairs and the four friends went back to talking.

"Nino truth or dare?" Marinette said pretending to forget about what Alya was going to ask.

"Dare! No truth! I pick truth!" Marinette cracked up laughing and Adrien joined in too.

"You picked dare first! I dare you to kiss Alya." She demanded.

"What!?" Alya sat up. "No way!"

"Sorry but it's a dare so come on pucker up." Adrien laughed as the two friends inched closer to each other's faces but Alya turned her head at the last second and Nino kissed her on the check. They both turned red.

"Adrien truth or dare?" Nino broke the awkward silence.

"Dare!" Adrien said confidently.

"Well since I had to kiss Alya.. Adrien I dare you to kiss Mari!" Alya and Nino high fived.

"Wait? What?" Marinette froze.

"Adrien kiss Marinette. Now!" Alya demanded.

"Where? On the cheek?" Adrien questioned. "On the lips?"

"The cheek!" Marinette shouted. "Nino kissed Alya only on the cheek!"

"I'm fine with that." Adrien leaned closer to her face and gave Marinette's cheek a soft warm kiss. "Happy birthday Marinette."

In the darkness she could see Alya was filming the whole thing Marinette gave her a look while Alya stuck her thumb up.

"Ok last one. Marinette," Adrien spoke in her direction. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare.." She said tiredly.

"I dare you to come to a movie with me tomorrow night for your birthday." He asked.

Marinette was half asleep when she said. "Yeah.. " and then she fell asleep on the floor next to Adrien.

Marinette woke to someone shifting their movement behind her. That person was holding her! She listened to the person breathing behind her and looked around the room Alya was sitting opposite Nino, they were obviously talking for a while. That must mean!? Marinette thought. That Adrien is holding me!

She listened to his soft warm breathing behind her and felt the tickle of his breath on the back of her neck and shivered. She opened her eyes again and saw Alya staring at her, wearing a smile bigger than her face. She got her phone out and took a few pictures and Adrien shifted slightly from the sound of the camera clicking but then nuzzled his face in her neck.

Adrien watched Marinette sleep next to him she seemed so happy. But every once in a while she would shiver. He felt bad for her so he shuffled closer to her, trying not to wake her or the others, and put his arm around her. She seemed to immediately relax and it made Adrien more relaxed knowing she wasn't cold in his arms. Adrien did know Marinette had a little crush on him and he was fine with that. He thought Marinette was pretty cute too, but he couldn't ignore his feelings for ladybug. If only I knew who she was.

Adrien woke to the sound of Nino and Alya chatting away again, Marinette still curled up inside his arms. He didn't want to wake her so he laid there listening in on the others conversation.

"About the kiss thing from last night-" Nino started but Alya interrupted him before things went awkward.

"Never happened! Your like my brother Nino." She laughed to cover up how awkward she felt.

Nino let out a sigh of relief. "Ok so what do you think of our two love birds over there?" They both giggled.

"Marinette is probably happy that she was warm all night, it was so freezing last night! And I secretly stole one of your blankets by the way Adrien." Adrien popped his head up into view of their faces and smiled. "Yes I knew all along you were listening."

Marinette suddenly moved and shifted herself to face Adrien. She opened her eyes and blinked twice. "Adrien!?" She suddenly jumped up and fell over in the process.

"Morning Marinette, sleep well?" Adrien asked.

"Uh, I guess? Were you there all night?" She pointed to where he was laying down.

"Pretty much" he sat up into crossed legs. "You were shivering so I was just keeping you warm. I'm sorry if I scared you."

"Oh you didn't scare me you just.." She paused for a second. "Frightened me." Everyone laughed and the boys went downstairs to leave the girls to get changed. When the girls came down they smelt croissants freshly baked by Marinette's father.

Adrien and Nino both had their mouths full and both sheepishly smiled. Marinette and Alya laughed together at them.

After breakfast the two boys left Marinette's house and Alya pulled her friend upstairs.

"OMGEE!" Alya squealed. "Adrien kissed you, Adrien held you, Adrien loves you!"

"No he doesn't Alya" Marinette said. "The kiss was a dare and he held me because he didn't want me to die from hypothermia."

"And the movies?" Alya suggested. "He asked you out on his own."

"OMGEEE! Adrien asked me out? When?" Marinette fell on her bed.

"Girl, he asked you to go to the movies in your card and last night."

"And what did I say?"

"Uh, YES!" Alya said as if it were obvious.

"What am I gonna wear? What if he doesn't show up and is just pranking me? What if- what if- WHAT IF I FALL ON MY FACE INFRONT OF HIM!?" Marinette freaked out.

"Girl, you need to calm down." Alya shook her head. "I already picked out what your gonna wear. The dress your mum got you with the black shoes your aunt gave you, the pearl earrings I got you and the necklace Adrien got you."

"Thankyou! I don't know where I'd be without you?" The girls hugged.

"Well you woudnt be going on this date for starters." The two friends laughed. "Now let's go get your nails done."

Somewhere else in Paris a 12 year old was having a party. He hated clowns. He thought they were creepy and terrible at acting and definitely not at all, funny. All the other kids seemed to love the clown laughing at his stupid jokes, asking for a balloon animal, giving him hugs and playing with his hair.

It's my birthday! Not his! I hate clowns! I hate everyone! He thought to himself as he ran into his room. He pulled his party hat off and scrunched it up in his hand and almost at the exact same time a black butterfly landed on the hat and consumed the party hat with darkness and the little boy heard a voice in his head.

"Birthday Basher, I am Hawkmoth, the stupid clown is taking over your birthday party I can give you the power for all your friends to adore you but in return you must get me Ladybug and Chat Noir's miraculous'. Do you accept?"

"Yes Hawkmoth, everyone will love me if no clowns exist." In a flash of black and purple the boy had changed completely.

"Girl red looks nice on you." Alya pointed out the dress Marinette's mother got her. "And that gold purse is a definite." She handed her friend the purse. "Perfect."

"I am so excited! But also very nervous.." Marinette's phone beeped and she read a message sent from Adrien. "Ok, I don't need to worry about him not showing up. Adrien is picking me up in his limo!"

"Oh my gosh! Well I hope you have fun." They walked downstairs to wait.

They heard the doorbell ring and ran to the door to find Adrien and a white limo behind him. Marinette said bye to her parents and Alya then Adrien lead her to the limo.

"Happy birthday Mari" he smiled.

But before she could say thankyou someone had picked her up from above and carried her away screaming.

Marinette was dropped into a boxlike cage that was too big to climb out of. There was a whole that she looked through and saw a very colourful person.

"So I heard it was your birthday? Am I correct?" The voice said although it sounded quite young.

"Yes it is my birthday! And you just ruined my whole day!" She shouted through the whole.

"I don't care!" The person shouted. "Everyone must adore me on my birthday! No one else!"

It's an akumatized person Marinette thought. But I can't transform in this box. Where is Chat Noir when you need him?

"Any minute now Ladybug and Chat Noir will come to rescue all the people I've captured and all the people I've made my party guests, and when that happens I will take their Miraculous' and Hawkmoth will rule the world." He laughed.

There was a thud on the roof of the box and he stopped laughing. "Chat Noir! How lovely to see you." He scowled.

"It is isn't it. Oh and I see you've brought me a gift! I wonder what it could be? Hmm maybe, I don't know? A human hostage!" Chat Noirs familiar voice said.

"How did you know?"

"I saw you carrying a girl up here. I assumed you put her in here?" There was a knock on the roof of the box. "Hello in there."

"Get me out of this box!" Marinette shouted.

"Woah, woah, woah. Calm down I am." Various noises of pain came from outside the box. "That gets rid of him for a while."

The lid of the box popped open. "Ah Mar- I mean- maiden, you are saved." He lifted her out of the box and carried her like a princess.

"Put me down now Chat Noir!" She ordered.

"Don't you like being a princess?" He winked at her. "You have the beauty of one."

"Just get me to ground level please."

"Ok your highness."

"As much as I would love to stay with you, princess, but there is a birthday bashed that needs bashing." He took her hand and kissed it while Marinette grimaced. He jumped up onto the buildings and out of sight.

"How did Chat Noir not recognise me?" She asked her Kwami.

"When you transform the magic puts some kind of shield on you and isn't known to the human eye unless they notice things average people don't"

"So kind of like a perception filter?"

"Yes exactly like a perception filter." Tikki smiled.

"And that's why I haven't recognised him in reality!" Marinette laughed. "It could be Adrien for all I know. But he's too busy so he can't be."

Tikki laughed sheepishly "yeah.."

"Speaking of chat! Someone's gonna need to help him out. Tikki, spots on!"


	6. Birthday Basher part 2

Ladybug jumped from rooftop to rooftop scanning the area for her partner. Off in the distance she could see a blur of black and another bigger blur of rainbow colours.

"There you are!" She quickly bounded towards the two.

Birthday Basher took another swing at Chat Noir with his giant bat. "I was expecting your girlfriend to show up?" He sneered.

"Me too actually. Maybe she needed time to look purr-etty for me?" Chat smirked at what he thought was an excellent pun. Out of nowhere ladybug jumped down between the two.

"Firstly I'm not his girlfriend," she held out one finger. "Secondly," she added another finger. "I don't need time to look pretty and if I did it wouldn't be for you. And thirdly, Chat, you need to work on your puns."

"W-what! I thought they were purr-fect?" He laughed and ladybug scowled.

"Why don't we focus on birthday boy here first?" She gestured towards the villain.

"Good plan m'lady." The two heroes ran towards the villain but he was too quick for them and stuck at them sending them flying backwards.

"This kid is stronger than I thought?" Ladybug puffed. "What would make him so upset?"

"Well it's his birthday? Maybe he didn't get the present he wanted?" Chat Noir shrugged.

"Look! On his head!" She pointed. "A birthday hat! That must be his akuma! Chat Noir you try to grab it while I distract him with a lucky charm."

"Sure thing m'lady." He saluted her and jumped away while ladybug flung her yoyo into the air.

"Lucky charm!" And object fell into her arms. "A clown costume? How am I supposed to distract him with this?" She scanned around but nothing worked. "Ugh useless clown costume!"

"CLOWNS I HATE CLOWNS!" Birthday Basher shouted.

"Aha!" Ladybug ran and hid in a street and put the costume on. "Come and get me!" She cooed.

"No clowns at this party!" He brought his weapon down close to where ladybug was and she fell to the ground.

"Take her miraculous now!" Hawkmoths voice rung inside his head.

"Uh Chat Noir I could use some help!" She called to him taking the costume off not knowing where he was.

Almost a second later Chat Noirs face appeared behind Birthday Basher he quickly took off the hat and threw it to his partner which she took and ripped in half; The akuma flew out instantly.

Ladybug threw her yoyo towards it. "You've done enough harm little akuma. Time to cleanse evil!" She caught the butterfly inside her yoyo. "Gotcha." She exclaimed.

With a press of a button her yoyo opened and freed a now clean white butterfly. "Bye bye little butterfly."

Ladybug threw her costume in the air. "Miraculous Ladybug!" Flashes of red fixed everything that was broken and freed everyone that was captured.

Chat Noir approached her and they fist bumped. "Pound it!"

The villains dark magic fell away revealing a little boy. "Where am I? What happened to my party?"

Ladybug walked over to him. "Are you ok?" She held out a hand and helped him to his feet.

"Yeah I think so? Where are my friends and my family? Did the clowns take them?"

"No the clowns didn't take them." She couldn't help but laugh. "Do you wanna go back to the party?"

"No.. I don't think they would care if I was gone." A tear swelled in the corner of his eye. "They just care about the clown."

"I reckon if you go back to the party you'll have a better time instead of out here on your own."

"Yeah ok." He agreed.

"Maybe even Chat Noir could stay?" She looked over to her partner. "Right!"

"No can do sorry I've got something that I can't avoid." He smiled.

"Oh well maybe next year we can both come."

Marinette ran home quickly and saw Adrien still waiting outside. "Adrien!? What are you doing here?"

"I was waiting for you. When you got taken away Chat Noir came and told me to wait because he was gonna save you. Why are you so late returning?" Adrien questioned.

"I got held up and I had to redo my makeup because I looked terrible." She lied.

"Well to me you look beautiful." He held out his arm. "Shall we go?" She took it. "Better late then never."

"We shall."


	7. Flexagirl part 1

Adrien was walking around town buying some books when he came across his classmate. "Good morning Alya."

"Hi Adrien! How are you?" She smiled.

"I'm good thanks. What are you doing by yourself?" He wondered.

"No I'm not on my own. I'm waiting for Marinette to finish paying for her book." She pointed over to the counter where Marinette stood waiting for the woman to bag her book.

"Have you been watching the Olympics lately?" Adrien asked.

"Thankyou for reminding me! Marinette and I wanted to watch the gymnastics tonight." She laughed. "We want Bailey Aiguille to win."

Marinette walked over to them. "Hi Mari." Adrien smiled.

"Wha!?" Marinette jumped. "Oh h-hi A-Adrien."

"What book did you get?" He looked to the bag she was holding.

"Uh um I uh got a cook book for my mum." She blushed. "She's sick at the moment."

"Oh that's terrible? Well send her my condolences. Bye girls." He walked away waving.

"If your so stressed about Marinette's mum why don't you give them something?" Plagg suggested to his hero.

"Yeah like what?" He asked.

"I don't know what humans like but, I would definitely want Camembert." He stuffed a big block of cheese into his mouth.

"The Bakery! If her mother is sick her father would have to balance out working at the bakery and looking after his wife!" Adrien thought for a moment.

"So what?" Plagg said with a mouth full of cheese.

"I think I should go visit my favourite bakery."

Marinette was waiting behind the counter. So far there had been only ten customers so Marinette found working quite easy. She was just about to go on a lunch break when the bell at the door jingled. She spun around at once.

"Welcome to "Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie" how can I help yo-uuuuu..." She finally noticed that Adrien was in her house. "Uh hi A-Adrien how can I help you?"

"Actually, Marinette, I came to help you." His warm smile gave Marinette butterflies.

"Help with what?" She said.

"With the bakery. I know your mums sick and your dad is probably helping her so I thought you might need some help here at the bakery."

"Really?" Marinette had been dying to hang out with Adrien. "Well I'm going on a lunch break now so would you mind flipping the sign?"

"No problem."

"Do you want to watch some tv I think the olympics are on." Marinette fiddled around with the remote.

"Uh ok."

They both sat there watching but neither one could pay attention because Marinette was thinking about Adrien sitting next to her and Adrien was thinking about Marinette sitting next to him. After a few minutes Adrien subconsciously put his arm around her but as soon as his hand touched her shoulder Marinette flinched and fell off the couch.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you." He helped her up. "Are you alright?"

"Y-yeah I'm fine. You didn't scare me I uh, I just, um, remembered that uh, we have to open the shop again!" Marinette ran into the bakery part of the house.

"Oh yeah." Adrien followed closely behind her.

"So do you know much about baking?" Marinette flipped the sign back over.

"Not really but I'm a fast learner."

"Well how about I do the baking and you do the customers." She rolled some dough with a rolling pin.

"Yeah ok."

As the day came to an end and they closed the shop they started to clean away everything. While doing so they accidentally collided with each other Marinette looked up and Adrien was smiling at her and she could feel heat rising in her cheeks quickly.

"We worked great today." He smiled.

"Y-yeah I guess." Marinette wanted to look away but his face was so close to hers. And getting closer, and closer! Adrien closed his eyes and Marinette's heart started beating loud, so loud that she could hear it in her ears.

"Marinette! The gymnastics!" Alya's voice was heard at the door and the two separated quickly.

"Oh yeah." Marinette's face burnt.

"Well I guess I better be going." Adrien spoke. "Thanks for today Mari, I had fun." He gave her a wink and left the shop.

Marinette's heart fluttered.

"Uh what was that?" Alya walked up to her friend. "Marinette why was Adrien Agreste in your house centre metres away from your face!?"

Marinette stood there stunned. "What was that?" She said dreamily.

"Ugh never mind." Alya rolled her eyes. "Let's watch some gymnastics."

The two girls sat on the couch and started watching the gymnastics. "Go Bailey!" They would shout every so often.

After 10 minutes of watching it came to the rhythmic gymnastics. Another blonde girl with piecing brown eyes scowled at Bailey. "Well she reminds me of a particular girl I know." Alya laughed.

"Chloé?" Marinette said.

"Duh?"

"No I mean in the crowd. On tv at the olympics." Marinette ran to the tv and pointed to the crowd.

"Oh no this can't be good." The blonde contestants face appeared on the screen. "Emily bourgeois!?" The two girls screamed. "That's Chloé's cousin!"

Emily did an outstanding job but now it was baileys turn she mastered every move but out of nowhere a small spherical object rolled onto the floor. Bailey tripped on it and landed face first.

"What?" The two friends jumped out of their seats. They watched eagerly to see what would happen next. In the background you could see Emily and Chloé laughing almost identically.

One of the judges held up a card which read disqualified on it. Baileys eyes were full of hurt and pain and anger. She ran out of the gym.

"That is so not fair!" Alya shouted to the tv.

"That evil Emily! She had no right! Just because I practise more than her doesn't mean she has to cheat!" She cried into her arms. "I hate her!" She threw her gold medal she won at her first Olympic championship. Her prized possession.

She regretted throwing in so she went to pick it up but as she did a black butterfly flew into it and Bailey was full of anger.

"Flexagirl, I am Hawkmoth. You were unfairly disqualified for your rightful win. I can help you win back your title but to do so you must get me Ladybug and Chat Noirs miraculous'" The voice spoke as if it where her mind talking. "Do you accept?"

"Yes Hawkmoth."


	8. Flexagirl part 2

The girls switched off the tv in anger. "Why is their family in charge of everything! It's not fair!" Alya threw a pillow on the ground.

"Has there ever been a vote for mayor?" Marinette wondered. "Or has it always been a bourgeois?"

"Hmm I've never thought about it?" Alya shrugged. "Knowing their family they probably cheated."

The girls sat on the couches for a while just talking about girly things. When Alya checked her phone. "Oh my gosh! I have to go!"

"What!? What is it!?" Marinette asked.

"There's a new villain roaming around Paris and Ladybug will definitely be there! I'm sorry but I need this for my ladyblog." She sounded excited.

"Ladyblog?" Marinette was confused. She hadn't heard of that before.

"You know ladybug and Chat Noir well I'm crazy about ladybug and I run a blog about her. I'm dying to know who she really is!" She almost jumped up and down. Marinette opened her mouth to confess to her friend but looked down into her purse and Tikki shook her head.

"Well I'll see you later then?"

"As soon as the villain is defeated." Alya looked down at her phone again. "And I think I know who it is." She turned her phone around to face Marinette. The picture was a girl and her arms were stretched out towards to camera.

"No," she gasped. "Bailey?"

Adrien never really noticed how beautiful Marinette was until he up close. Yeah she's cute, but every girl is. Her eyes sparkle, her smile is warm, and her hair is good too I guess? Marinette is truly beautiful. He was lost in thought when he suddenly saw a flash of green. "What the?" He ran towards the window and saw a girl in a skin tight green suit with a pattern along the sides. She had blazing orange hair and piecing green eyes. Not green like his more olive. Her arms stretched out and she picked up a tree and threw it into the park.

"Plagg, do you have strength?" He asked his Kwami.

"Of course I do I've been eating all day."

"Plagg, claws out!"

Ladybug jumped from house to house when she came upon the palace. Flexagirl was perched on top of the building shouting something. "Emily? I know you're in there.. So come out and fight!" People were surrounding the streets below scared but also curious.

"Beautiful view" a voice appeared behind her.

"Huh?" She turned around to see a familiar pair of green eyes.

"But I know something even more beautiful." Chat Noir teased.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yep. And I'm not gonna tell you." He sniggered.

"Good because I don't want to hear it. We need to defeat this akuma." Ladybug pointed to the palace.

The two of them jumped from building to building to reach the palace, their weapons ready to strike.

"Bailey! What are you doing?" Ladybug asked up to Bailey's head, which was far above them because her legs had stretched.

"The Bailey that once lived inside of me is now gone, she was just a sad loser, but now Flexagirl will never lose! Especially not to pricks like you!" She faced towards Emily's shocked face and, almost identical, Chloé beside her.

"I won fair and square!" Emily stopped her foot. "I deserved it I'm the pretty one."

"That's enough!" Flexagirl reached down stretching her long arm and took hold of Emily. "Confess. And I will put you down. Or don't confess, and..." She started tipping her hand so Emily was almost upside down.

"Ok, ok!" Emily squealed. "I threw the head onto the mat."

"Haha I knew you were, i mean are, a cheater!" Her laughed echoed.

"Flexagirl stop!" Ladybug shouted up at her and the elastic girl death stared her.

"Ladybug if you were smart you would give me your Miraculous now." The girl shouted down.

"I would never do that, and I am smart" she said matter of factly.

"While I would love to talk about how smart you are m'lady we kinda have to defeat this villain. Any ideas what her akuma is?" Chat Noir spoke from behind her.

"I need her to un-stretch so I can get a better look." She looked around for a moment. "I think we will have to use our powers."

"Good idea."

Ladybug flicked her Yoyo into the air and shouted. "Lucky charm!" A gymnastics ribbon fell into her arms.

"Cataclysm!" Chat Noir shouted as his hand covered in dark magic. "Any ideas my love?"

"Not yet, and don't call me your love." Ladybug said bluntly. She scanned the area. "I got an idea."

Ladybug started twirling around spinning the ribbon doing some flips also, it seemed to catch flexagirls attention. She stretched down to normal size to judge ladybug.

Ladybug carefully examined Flexagirl when she noticed a shine around her neck, a medal.

"Chat Noir her medal, grab it!" She told him. He skilfully tried to reach her but she stretched away.

"You will never reach it." She laughed.

Ladybug thought for a moment as Flexagirl was laughing. "Chat can I use your staff."

"Anytime ladybug."he held out his staff and she grabbed hold of his hand also. They lingered for a moment looking in each other's eyes.

"Chat I need you to let go." She pulled the staff away forcefully.

"Hey Flexagirl! Come and get me!" She called to the villain, who shrunk down to normal size again. As she came down ladybug balanced on the staff and made it go further up as she did Flexagirl followed her.

"Get her miraculous!" Hawkmoth spoke inside her head.

"I'm trying ok!"

"Flexagirl spot this, I know that you were unfairly disqualified but if you do this people won't let you into any competition ever again so just think about the old you, Bailey, the sweet, amazing person that was awesome at gymnastics and doesn't need to cheat to prove it." She held out her hand and Flexagirl stared at it. "I can free you from this hate and you will get a second chance."

Flexagirls face fell. "Your right!" She took off her medal and held it out to ladybug but before she could take it Hawkmoth controlled her.

"Stop this you need these powers, get her miraculous now!"

She gripped the medal firmly hesitating both options.

"Chat Noir now!" Down below Chat destroyed the roof that Flexagirl was standing on and she couldn't balance herself letting go of the akuma and ladybug snatched it out of the air as Flexagirl shrunk back to normal. Ladybug slid down the staff and clicked it back to the small baton it is and threw it to her partner. She threw the medal on the ground, breaking the shiny number one and releasing the akuma.

Ladybug threw her yoyo towards it. "Gotcha!" She announced as she caught it. With a tap on the top she released a now pure white butterfly.

"Bye bye little butterfly."

She threw the ribbon in the air. "Miraculous ladybug." The whole city of Paris was cleansed and Bailey returned to her natural self.

The two heroes' fists came together. "Pound it!" The two celebrated.

"Ladybug? Um, you were amazing today." Chat rubbed the back of his neck. "Ca-" he was interrupted by the familiar beep of his ring.

"You better go. Me too, we haven't got much time. You can finish next time." And she flew away holding tightly onto her string.

"You saved the day once again Marinette!" Tikki exclaimed.

"Yeah well ladybug did." She sighed. "The akuma today was strange."

"How so?"

"She didn't have any harmful powers like they usually do she just had the power to stretch. Why?" She looked cluelessly at her Kwami.

"It's because Bailey has a pure heart already. She's been akumatized before in the last Olympic." Tikki answered.

"Really? With a different ladybug?" Marinette never thought about ladybugs before herself. "So she had the powers but chose not to use them. She could sort of control herself. That's why she was hesitating and why she was going to hand the akuma over willingly."

"That's right! So it must be a different Hawkmoth because he would remember his villains." Tikki said.

"Tikki, did you know the other Kwami's?" Marinette asked.

"Yes I did." She sounded sad. "But I haven't seen them in centuries, well except for one."

"Which one?"

"Plagg. My brother we where born together kind of like twins, if that's what you humans call them. He's Chat Noir's Kwami." Said said.

"Wait! So I've met Chat Noir in civilian form?" She sounded shocked. "How did I not recognise him?"

"I told you, perception filter." Tikki laughed.

"Oh yeah, I wonder who he is?" Tikki started giggling and Marinette stared at her. "It's not obvious is it?"


	9. Announcement

Hi guys! Tinkerbella here. I'm just announcing that I won't be posting as many chapters any more because of school work and social life so I won't promise anything just yet but I will try to post a chapter or half a chapter each week. if I don't, I will end up posting it because ladybug and Chat Noir cannot be replaced! Suggestions are also welcome and feedback also! I want to know what you think of my story so review it or just send me a message! And I want to call my followers something so I think maybe Tinkers or Pixies. Please tell me which you prefer! Also please follow me I have some great plots for all my stories even though the season is almost over but i feel like you will love them.

Love you guys.

Tinkerbellaxx


	10. Bookworm part 1

The prince bent down on one knee, leaning closer to the princesses face. She smelled of roses at the beginning season of Spring. His lips pressed against hers and the spell was lifted and the girl awoke.

Edith let out a sigh while reading, she loved this part.

"Princess , will you be my bride?" His knee still bent. "Yes I will, for only true loves kiss could have broken this curse placed on me. I shall marry you." The two shared one last kiss before a loud crash was heard and cackling laughter filled their ears. "Evil Queen! What do you want!" The princess shouted and the witch answered. "Your-

Splash! Water splashed all over her, a car had driven past the spot Edith was sitting and completely ruined her clothes, hair, and more importantly, her book. The word were unrecognisable and the covers were tearing more easily. The book was ruined.

Edith tried to stay calm but the tears stung her eyes. Book were her passion, her life, her everything.

"Maybe if people in books were real the world would be a better place." She whispered to herself as she let the tears come.

"What about cinderella?" Tikki suggested holding the book up.

"Mmm, nah I haven't got the hair." Marinette tugged on one of her pigtails and looked through her books for an idea.

"How about Snow White? She looks just like you." Tikki said.

"Great idea Tikki!" Marinette quickly took out fabrics and started designing a costume for herself to wear to the book fair at her school tomorrow.

With a yawn she finally finished her last hem. "Done!" She announced looking to her now asleep Kwami. She checked the time. 1:30 am. "Oh wow! I need to sleep otherwise I will be late tomorrow!"

"You'll be late anyway." A whisper escaped Tikki.

Marinette woke up to the sound of her alarm. "Wow I actually woke up on time!" She yawned. "Ha I won't be late!"

"We'll get ready otherwise you will be." Tikki yawned also. "And I want to see your costume."

Marinette quickly got changed and walked out of her wardrobe. "How do I look?" She turned. She had the corset top that Snow White wears and had a shorter tutu like yellow skirt. She had two red shoes and a matching head band that framed her face. But one difference was that she had her hair out, instead of pigtails, just resting on her shoulders.

"Wow Marinette you look just like her!" Tikki's eyes widened. "Quick you'll be late!" She pointed to the clock.

"Isn't it Cinderella that's late to the ball?" She shrugged and randownstairs and kissed her parents goodbye and set off for the school.

Everyone turned when Marinette walked into the room. Their faces where in shock, but a nice shocked like-oh my gosh jagged stone just walked into the classroom-kind of shocked. She felt her face heat up and tried to hide it when Adrien saw so she sort of walk-ran to Alya, her best friend.

"Hey girl, nice costume. Do you like mine and Nino's?" Marinette stared as Alya posed. "We are princess and the frog." Nino did not smile but Marinette let out a cheerful laugh. "I felt bad that I was ditching our idea as going as princesses together, so when you messaged me you where going as Snow White I had to make sure you had a partner too." Marinette was confused but when someone tapped her on the shoulder she froze.

"Hey Mari, I guess we are a double act?" Adrien smiled his beautiful smile down at her as she half collapsed. Luckily he caught her. "Woah, Mari are you ok?"

"Yeah," she breathed while straightening up. "I just didn't sleep well, or have any breakfast either.."

"Oh! I have a croissant if you want it?" He searched in his bag for a minute.

"Oh no it's ok, my head is only spinning a little bit." She tried to reassure him. She failed and Marinette ended up eating Adrien's food.

"Today we will create an act that involves each character you are dressed up as." The teacher spoke above the buzz. "Any ideas?"

Alya shot up her hand. "Since Marinette's costume is the best by far I think we should do a mixed up version of Snow White."

"Excellent idea."

"Uh, miss!" A shrieking voice made Adrien cringe. "I actually think my outfit is the best!" Chloé had a bought tinkerbell outfit on.

"I'm sorry Chloé but I have to agree with miss Alya. And It looks like Marinette didn't get much sleep last night because she stayed up doing her costume." She gestured to the half asleep girl sitting behind Adrien. "Is that right Marinette?"

Alya poked her friend and she woke instantly. "Uh, um, what?" The class laughed as Marinette had serious déjà vu of her first day. "Yeah"

Marinette took a bite out of the poison apple like as practised and fell to the floor pretending to die. Her friends placed her in a fake glass coffin as Adrien walked around the stage. He came closer to her and knelt down close to her face. She dare not move, he was so close she could feel his breathe on her cheek. Just as he nearly kissed her a crash was heard and screams filled her ears. Adrien's body heat was gone so she could sit up. Only as she did something powerful hit her and she actually fell asleep but couldn't wake.

Adrien heard the crash and looked up from his princess now wide awake from the crash. A beam of something unknown hit Marinette and she fell unconscious.

"Marinette? Marinette wake up we need to get out of here!" He tried to wake her but was no use. He picked her up and carried her away to safety away from harms way.

"Plagg there's a villain out there, we are gonna need to transforms!"

"I like your other jacket pocket better, this one is scratchy." Plagg complained. Adrien held out a piece of Camembert and the little black Kwami zoomed out.

"Plagg, claws out!"


	11. Bookworm part 2

Chat followed the trails of inked writing all over the streets that also didn't seem to come off. He extended his staff and perched on top to get a better look. Now that he could see the city he saw that there were some unusual characters around the streets. Literally. Characters from books were walking around terrorising people. A wolf was chasing a girl in a red cape close by so Chat sprung into action. He jumped and landed in front of the girl. She stopped for a second and looked at him, that's when he noticed the writing on her face that seemed to get bigger every second, like a word was being added to a story. She turned around and saw the wolf. "I'm sorry, but I can't stay. My story is nearly over." There were tears in her eyes as she ran. But she didn't get far. The wolf caught up and ate the girl whole. Chat turned away in grimace then ran toward the wolf and threw his staff at it, but before it could do any harm the wolf disappeared. He then heard a loud laughter and turned to face whoever it was.

"Poor little girl, trapped in her book forever now. Without the huntsman she will die." A girl wearing a dress covered in writing looked at him with an evil smirk. "I am bookworm!" She announced.

"Why did that girl disappear?" Chat demanded.

"She got to the end of her story, I thought you would have figured that out." She said it like it was obvious. "The writing on her face. Once it finishes her story she disappears into her chosen book." She seemed proud. "I have the ability to make people's fates the fates of book characters and have their happy endings," she frowned. "An unhappy one." Chat was still confused. "I can take people out of books also that's why red couldn't get away. I took away the huntsman so no one to save her meant no happy ending."

"Why would you do that?" He shouted at her.

"Because happy endings don't exist!" Her expression changed into and angry girl. "Not even in books thanks to me now." She almost instantly changed back into the sweet faced girl.

"Where's ladybug?" Chat said aloud but accident.

"I probably gave her a story and it ended." She shrugged as chats anger rose. "Not as bad as the fate I gave that girl pretending to be Snow White. She didn't look anything like her anyway."

"Marinette.." He whispered to himself.

"She can't be woken up." She laughed. "Only by a kiss that is."

Chat realised what she said and quickly jumped away.

Chat reached the school now unrecognisable because now it wasn't the school, it was a giant castle. He tried the giant front wooden door but it was locked from the inside. He looked around for a way in and noticed a window with the curtains blowing out, at least two stories up. He extended his staff and looked through the window and saw Marinette lying in a glass coffin.

He climbed through the window and looked around the room I case of any traps. When he was sure it was he walked over to the sleeping Marinette, writing covered her face and her arms he didn't have much time left. But Chat was distracted by Marinette. She looked beautiful.

"Wow.." He sighed.

Remember I can communicate with you.

Plaggs voice was heard inside his mind. "And now you answer?"

I'm just usually sleeping.

"Typical"

He walked closer to Marinette still frozen in her glass bed. He knelt down beside her, inches away from her face. "I can not believe I'm doing this."

He pressed his lips against hers and the room was changing around them but he kept his eyes closed.

Marinette woke suddenly to the feel of someone's lips against hers, when she opened her eyes and saw Chat Noir she jumped and he fell back.

"Haha sorry princess.." He rubbed the back of his head awkwardly and reminded Marinette of someone, but she didn't know who.

"What happened? Why am I here? Why did you kiss me? What happened to Adrien?" Marinette was holding Chat by his collar, close to his face.

"Well there is a new villain that gives people the fates of book characters but they have a bad ending and get stuck inside the book, she did that to you and you would have died because there is no prince to save you, that's why I kissed you, to break the spell and uh Adrien is fine I evacuated everyone out including him. He's safe at home."

"Phew," Marinette could breathe now. "I guess I should thank you somehow for saving me?" She shrugged.

"Uh well it was nothing really-" before he could say anything she kissed him on the cheek which left him frozen for a few seconds. "Uh d-do you want me to take you home?"

"No!" She half shouted. "I mean, it's not that far I can manage." She sheepishly giggled.

Chat shrugged and left the building which was still briefly in the shape of a castle but was slowly fading.

"We lost some time while you were having a nap." Tikki told Marinette.

"I wasn't napping I was cursed or something." Marinette paced her room.

"It was exactly that. While you were snoozing I followed Chat Noir. The new villain is a girl who chooses fates from book characters, and gives them to real people, but she changes it. If it ends in a happy ending the spell is lifted, if it ends badly, they get trapped inside their book, which she keeps with her at all times I might add."

"Well then we know what the akuma is already." Marinette shrugged. "Tikki! Spots on!"

Ladybug saw her partner chasing a very peculiar looking person. "Found you." She cooed.

She swung from building to building still keeping contact with where this villain was going, which was towards the louvre pyramid. "Oh no you don't."

She caught up to them within seconds and ran aside Chat. "Nice of you to drop in." Chat said.

"I was nearly caught inside her book. But I managed to escape." She half lied.

"Well now your here, let's find her akuma." Chat suggested.

"Already have silly kitty." Ladybug pointed towards the villain. "Her book."

"Nicely done m'lady." He smirked over at her. They both ran as fast as they could to catch up to her but had no luck until the villain landed outside the louvre.

"Who are you?" Ladybug demanded.

"I am the bookworm. I know every story that has ever existed." She growled at her.

"Now might be a good time to use your lucky charm." Chat tried to tell her secretly.

"Just be patient." Ladybug walked towards Bookworm. "And how do you plan on getting rid of us?"

"Romeo, Romeo, where art thou Romeo?" She recited. "Two helplessly inlove humans. What if I take the love away. And put in a little hate." She reached inside her book and letters hovered around her hand like dark magic. She thrusted her hand towards the two heroes, who skilfully dodged the magic leaving the words and letters stuck to the street.

"Sorry but we are super heroes, and we definitely aren't helplessly inlove." Ladybug grimaced at the thought. "But we do know how you work."

Bookworm reached into her book again and pulled out more black letters and shot them towards a stray dog tied to a pole nearby. It instantly transformed into a lion and broke free from the chain. "Poor little lion with no courage. Take the coward away and nothing stands in their way. Add a bit of loyalty and he shall forever be my servant."

The lion gave one look at bookworm and bowed in worship and looked over to the heroes and began to give a low growl that could make you turn your head.

"Hmm I think I'll call you Lancelot, after the great knight." She smiled at her triumph. "Lancelot charge." She pointed towards ladybug and Chat noir and he did exactly what she told him to. Charged. But instead of doing harm to Ladybug and her partner he landed in a puddle and began to howl and he also seemed to be. "Melting?" Chat noir looked puzzled. "Ladybug the spell is melting away!"

"I know Chat, I have eyes." Ladybug thought for a few moments And then it hit her. "I got it!" But as she said so another army of lions approached aside bookworm.

"My knights! Kill them!" Every big cat was now running at extreme pace belittling the space between ladybug and danger.

"Ladybug? Anytime now." Chat half shouted to his partner.

"Ok, don't get your whiskers in a twist." She threw her yoyo into the air and used the magic words. "Lucky charm!"

A long hose fell into her arms. "Finally something that I don't have to think about." She plugged the hose into a nearby tap. "Chat Noir try to grab the book!"

"Sure thing m'lady." He bounded off out of sight.

Ladybug grabbed the end of the hose and twisted the handle and felt the pulse of water traveling through the tube, and then it burst out the end spraying water everywhere. She aimed it first at the lions all charging towards her with jaws metres away from her, now all transforming back into the pets they all were. She then aimed at the one causing all this commotion. Bookworm.

The look of horror that spread across her face, when she saw the water getting higher and higher and closer to her, could not be put into words.

But when it finally hit her it hit her hard, she tried to block herself by raising her hands, but by doing so she dropped the book, her precious book.

Cha noir was waiting for the opportune moment to haul himself up to reach the book. And when he finally saw it falling towards the earth he extended his baton and jumped off it. Getting closer and closer to it he caught it with one swift swing of his arm. "Ladybug catch!" He threw it down towards his partner and also his love.

"Thankyou Chat I don't know what I would do without you!" Chats heart filled with joy and warmth.

"Anytime m'lady."

Ladybug tore the book into two, by ripping the spine, and letting the akuma escape.

She threw her yoyo towards the black bug. "I free you from evil!" Capturing the akuma she pressed the top of her yoyo freeing a beautiful white butterfly. "Bye bye little butterfly."

Marinette found it hard running back home in a princess costume. It itched and scratched in places where she found uncomfortable to mention. "Only one more block!" She could see the bakery in the distance.

"Marinette you were awesome today! I bet if everyone knew you were ladybug you would be excused from class more regularly." Tikki laughed inside Marinette's bag.

"But no one must ever know." She started to slow her running down. "You told me that remember. My first day."

"Well you can tell one person, and only when you trust each other completely." She flew out of her bag.

"Who?"

"Well who else. Your partner. Chat Noir." She said it like it was obvious.

"She can know who I am?" Adrien sat up in his bed. "But you said that no one can know?"

"Maybe I did but that was only because I'm too lazy to explain." Plagg bit into a large slab of Camembert.

"Maybe I can finally show her my true feelings if I'm my true self." Adrien thought for a moment. "I know exactly what to do."

Chat Noir was doing his patrols like he usually did when he finally saw his lady doing hers. When she finally stopped on a roof he made his move. Landing right beside her he felt her flinch. "Chat don't scare me. I do know twenty seven ways how to kill someone with food tongs." They both giggled at that for a minute.

"Ladybug I didn't come out tonight to just do my patrols." He faced her being more serious around her than ever before. "I need to tell you something."

"That's not a good way to start a conversation." She looked into his eyes.

"Ladybug ever since I met you I felt a connection between us, like we were meant to be." He tried hard to not look away. "Ladybug I love you."

The Marinette inside her was screaming and the ladybug on the outside wasn't. "Chat, I- I don't know what to say. I mean all those flirtatious remarks? You meant them? I'm sorry but my heart belongs to someone else." Tears started to sting her eyes so she turned away and began to walk.

"Wait ladybug!" He grabbed her hand and made her turn. "There is something I wanted you to see." He took a deep breathe in. "Claws in." The magic faded away like sand blowing the the wind, revealing the person chat really was.

"Adrien!?"


	12. For better or for worse

Ladybug stared at Adrien. "Ladybug," he began but ladybug held her hand up to silence him.

"No!" She yelled. "Don't do this! Not to me, please not me." Her eyes were stinging. She hated crying. The boy moved forward making the space between them smaller and smaller. Ladybug stepped away moving backwards.

"Ladybug," Adrien began again.

"Did you not hear me chat- Adrien- ugh whoever you are now?!" She couldn't control her emotions but was still moving away from him but wasn't aware of where the ledge was and fell with a gasp, the last thing she saw was Adrien's face worried and scared.

Marinette woke with no memory but being on the roof with chat noir, his identity still a secret. "Tikki, how did I get here? And why don't I remember anything?" She sat up but that only made her head hurt.

"Marinette rest you need to save your energy. You've been unconscious for two days so far." Tikki began while Marinette relaxed again. "You were found unconscious with blood everywhere, so much blood. You had transformed already and I made sure chat, I mean, uh." Tikki was stammering.

"What is it Tikki?" Marinette opened her eyes and looked at her Kwami.

"That night, Chat showed his identity." Tikki looked away. "I can't tell you now."

"I understand Tikki, if I couldn't take it last time then I obviously won't this time." She pulled her Kwami close. "Did he find out who I am? That's the thing that's bothering me."

"No I made sure of it when you fell I used all my energy to detransform yourself. Then I told Plagg to take a-his miraculous holder back home." Tikki smiled. "Your safe."

"How did you talk to plug?" Marinette asked and Tikki laughed.

"Plagg silly." She fell next to Marinette. "We are connected Plagg and I. We have been alongside each other longer than anything else on earth. We have learnt how to communicate with each other over the years." She sighed. "I miss him. He is like my brother. I hope someday when your ready you can see who Chat really is so I can see Plagg." Marinette kissed Tikki on her little spot on her head.

"Someday Tikki."

"Plagg why did ladybug react like that?" Adrien couldn't sleep. "She must know me in reality."

"You know you're answering your own questions." Plagg sat on Adrien's bed trying to sleep.

"Shut up Plagg." He fell backwards nearly hitting Plagg who jumped back. "Like you would understand."

"I have a sister you know." Plagg said with his eyes shut. "I love her as much as you love ladybug, except you love her not as a sister, as a lover, but I love my sister just as much."

Adrien opened his eyes to Plaggs comment. "Is that ladybugs Kwami?"

"Mmm," he still didn't move. "She is the closest thing to family that I have." Adrien thought about that.

"So she's not your real sister?"

"No we have just known each other for millions of years. Wherever there is a Chat Noir there is a ladybug." His little tail curled around himself, Adrien heard him purring which was an indication he was asleep, so he took this time to think to himself.

I just need ladybug to trust me then I will take her somewhere nice and we can show each other.

Chat was waiting at Ponte des Arts dressed in his tuxedo and his mask and ears. He had to do this, tonight was the night. He could feel the weight of the object in his pocket and smiled to himself. "Hi Kitty." Said a slightly nervous voice. He turned and saw ladybug dressed in a beautiful dress. It was red with black flowers at the waist and she wore a black bow around her neck. Her hair was pinned up into beautiful Raven curls and her mask was still the same but seemed to make her eyes seem more blue than he had ever noticed. He cleared his throat. "M'lady" he gestured to the table and chairs in the centre of the bridge. He pulled the seat out for her and she took his hand and sat.

"Ladybug, I hope that you have come to realise why I brought you here tonight." He looked her dead in the eyes.

"Because we trust each other Chat." She looked up at him hopefully.

"But you know I have feelings for you that I can't explain, feelings that build up inside of me and eventually bursting out into flames of stupidity. Ladybug you are the only reason I get up everyday. I know this is selfish and annoying of me but I hope that everyday someone gets akumatized just so I can save Paris with you." He looked back up and ladybug was standing close in front of him. "I love you ladybug."

It was after a second or two for Chat Noir to realise that ladybug, his ladybug was kissing him. The world seemed to slow down, he heard his heartbeat in his ears and probably hers too. She pulled away slowly. "Chat, I love you, I hope you know that, but I'm not sure I'm in love with you just yet. I have feelings for other people too so just give me some time."

"Ladybug, you told me you trusted me." He took her hand. "I need to show you something." His mask fell away and his hair fell back into its natural place.

He expected to see love and kindness in ladybugs face but instead he saw horror and darkness. She seemed to hate the idea of him disgusted even. She looked scared.

"Adrien!?"

Adrien bolted upright. He was covered In sweat and that voice was stuck in his head. Adrien!?

He couldn't get that voice out of his mind.

Does ladybug know me? Why did she react like that? I know that voice but, who is it?

Marinette woke up with a jolt, she had a terrible nightmare but, she couldn't remember her dream. She woke up several times last night but as soon as she opened her eyes the dream faded from her memory. She shrugged it off because this wasn't the first time this happened. She changed into her clothes and went down stairs, Tikki zipped into the pocket on the inside of her jacket. "Morning, mum. Morning dad." She yawned.

"Did you get any sleep last night Marinette?" Her mum placed a bowl of cereal in front of her.

"I tried to but I kept having this terrible dream that-uh-I can't remember? But I remember having the dream, just not what happened." She yawned again and put a spoonful of cereal in her mouth. "Anyway I promised Alya I would meet her outside of the school this morning, she has some plan for something?" She finished her breakfast and put her bag over her head. "Bye mum." She kissed her mum and hugged her dad. "Bye dad." And she was gone.

"Oh I hope she's alright," Sabine turned and walked into the kitchen. "I remember getting terrible nightmares and couldn't remember them as soon as I woke up." She put the milk back in the fridge. "Turns out my dreams were just memories that i lost when I got mild concussion."

Alya was sitting at the park bench on her phone and seemed to be buzzing with energy. "Hey girl! I have just done everything in my power for you so you better be thankful!" She didn't look away from her phone. "Well I'm still in the process of it."

"Who are you texting Alya?" Marinette snatched her phone and looked at the screen. "Adrien!?" She threw the phone back at Alya.

"Dude it's ok, we are friends, and remember, Nino is my boyfriend." She began typing again.

"So why are you texting Adrien?"

"I have hatched a plan, I even asked miss Bustier if we can have a switch around with seats throughout the class and I'm planning it. I am going to swap places with Adrien!" She finally looked at her and smiled, Marinette couldn't help but try to smile as well but she didn't mean it.

"Thanks Alya, your awesome!..." Alya didn't buy Her fake smile act.

"Girl what's up? Adrien didn't get a girlfriend did he?" She held her shoulders.

"No I just haven't been sleeping well since the whole concussion thing." She yawned again.

"Well maybe sitting next to your love of your life might make you feel better?" She gave Marinette a warm smile and Marinette returned it, meaning it this time.

Adrien was aloud to walk to school now that he turned 16, his father trusted him enough to do this. As he was walking he felt the buzz of his phone in his pocket as he got it out it buzzed once more. Alya's name popped up on the screen.

We are all changing seats this term

Your sitting in my old place

I'm sitting in yours

Please be nice to my girl she's been through lots lately.

He texted back quickly.

Sure thing:)

He put his phone back in his pocket and began walking towards the school again, when he heard a very familiar voice.

"Adrien!?"

He looked in every direction trying to look for someone in sight. Possibly finding his true love but all he saw was the school, the park and Alya comforting Marinette. He really liked Marinette, if ladybug didn't exist and Marinette wasn't so scared of hi he would ask her to be his girlfriend. If only they were the same person. He would often ask himself. He stopped suddenly.

"Raven hair? Check. Scared of the real me? Check. Pretty blue eyes? Check." He felt cold all over his body as he whispered to himself. "Mari.."

Marinette walked into class feeling terrible. Not only did she look it but she also had to sit next to Adrien looking like that. As she sat down a hand touched hers and she flinched it back.

"Oh sorry Marinette." Adrien sheepishly laughed. "How are you anyway?" He scratched the back of his head.

She rested her hand on the desk in front of them. "I'm better, thanks." She faked a smile. "Just a bit tired."

"Couldn't sleep either?" Marinette was shocked, Adrien looked like he had plenty of sleep. "Bad dreams."

"Yeah same," she told him as miss Bustier walked into the room "but when I woke up every time, I forgot my dreams."

Adrien studied her face which made her feel uncomfortable. "I remember mine. It was terrible." He looked away and cringed.

"Well it was just a dream right," Marinette placed her hand on his. "It won't hurt you, but if it does you will always have me to talk to." He looked back at Marinette and she smiled.

"Mari? Can I ask you something?" She nodded in response. "Are you- how do I put this- scared of me?" She was shocked by his question but relaxed soon after.

"Well your just kind of, intimidating?" A puzzled look crossed his face. "Well your father is my idol. I aspire to be as successful as him one day."

Adrien laughed at that and Marinette blushed. "He's a great designer and all but I think that he forgets me sometimes.." He looked away again but before he could say anything else, miss bustier spoke up.

"Good morning class. And welcome back Marinette I hope you're feeling better." Marinette flashed a fake smile. "Today we are doing something different for English. You will be put into partners and asking questions and learning all about them and the whole point of this is because you will be writing an essay about this person." The class groaned in unison.

"Marinette." Alya turned around but as she did Adrien put his hand on Marinette's shoulder.

"Sorry but we are already partners."

Adrien took Marinette to the park outside the school, since they were supposed to go somewhere they both like. They sat down on the grass under a tree and asked multiple questions, but after a few minutes an awkward silence broke between the both of them. Adrien was itching to ask a question.

"Marinette, I need to ask you a serious question now." He held her hand and she immediately blushed. "I completely trust you ok, you've answered all of my questions about you, but do you trust me?" They were still holding hands.

"Of course Adrien." She eventually said.

"Ok good because I need you to answer this question as honestly as you can. Can you manage that for me?" She nodded. "Mari, Marinette are you ladybug?"

She suddenly got flashes in her mind making her head hurt. Chat was talking to her.

My memories

She flashed back into reality. "Marinette are you ok?" Adrien was looking over her. But she couldn't answer, she blacked out.

Chat was talking to her but she couldn't hear what he was saying. He was taking his ring off. "No I don't want this now. I'm not ready! Tikki?" His mask was gone and his leather suit was gone. Adrien. She uncontrollably started walking backwards as he came closer but as soon as she knew it she was falling, falling fast.

She woke up with a jolt and sat up straight away, hitting her head on Adrien's in the process. "Ow!" She exclaimed.

"Mari are you ok?" He look concerned but also in pain while rubbing his forehead.

"It's you?" She stared straight at him. "You're." She caught her breath "You're Chat."

"And you're ladybug?" He stared back. "Mari, you don't hate me do you."

"No chat, I mean Adrien, I could never hate you." She looked away. "Wait this is gonna sound crazy, but, I have the biggest crush on you. And you have the biggest crush on ladybug." She gave a shy laugh. "But you don't like me as Marinette, and I don't know if I like you at Chat."

"Marinette, the only thing stopping me from asking you to be my girlfriend was my feelings for ladybug. Sometimes I would look at you and wish so much that you were ladybug." He reached for her hand and held it in his.

"Even when you set me up with Nino?" She laughed and he joined in.

"That was more than three years ago ok, don't make fun of me." He blushed as they both laughed. "Marinette?"

She looked into his eyes. "Yeah?"

"Will you be my girlfriend?" He saw her face slowly go a shade lighter.

She heard her heart beat in her ears and tried to slow it down but failed. "U-um Adrien, I don't think I'm ready yet," she looked away because she knew she was blushing. She felt a hand on her face forcing her to look back. "Just let me think about it alright?"

"Ok, but can I just do something first?" He cupped his hand on her face. "Close your eyes."

Her eyes shut heavily, she knew what was coming, her heart beat was so loud it sounded like wings beating in her ears. Before she knew it she was kissing him, it seemed like all the air inside of her was suddenly released. She could feel him smiling on her lips. After what seemed like a lifetime he broke away.

They caught eyes for a second and looked away and blushed. Adrien was the first to get up, he held out his hand and helped her up. They walked back to class hand in hand.

As the two came to the door of the classroom, Marinette hesitated. Adrien noticed and squeezed her hand. "What's wrong?"

"I don't want to make anything official or make people get the wrong idea." She hid her face with her hands.

"It's ok," Adrien took one of her hands. "We can go slow, you don't have to hold my hand, we can walk through that door as friends."

Marinette put her hands by her sides and walked through the door as Adrien followed her closely. She couldn't help but feel that everyone was watching her every move. As she sat down Adrien found her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. She turned and looked at him. I'm right here. He mouthed and she nodded back.

"Tell me everything!" Alya was pacing in Marinette's room. "With details."

"We just went to the park and he ask questions, I asked questions, he answered, I answered, nothing else." Marinette forced a poker face.

"I know your lying." Alya laughed. "You always pull that face when you're lying."

"Ok! I give up! Adrien asked me out! Adrien kissed me! Adrien held my hand!" She put her hand over her mouth.

"OMG! No way! What did you say? Wait! Of course you said yes, he's the man of your dreams since you came here."

"Actually I didn't say yes.."

"What? Are you kidding me?"

"No he was just going too fast, I want him to love me for who I am not.." She hesitated for a moment. "For something else."

"Ok but if you guys want to go on a double date me and Nino are free almost every day." Marinette remembered the day Alya moved in with Nino, her mother was furious but her mother never really saw her anyway because she was always working so she got over it pretty quickly.

"I'll keep that in mind. But for now we are staying as friends for private reasons ok?" Marinette yawned.

"You get some sleep ok, I can tell miss Bustier that you won't be coming back." Alya began to walk down the stairs.

"Thanks Alya."


	13. The real Volpina

(Just in case any readers get confused, this chapter happened a few years before before the last one.)

Lila didn't stay for long, her mum needed to move again and Lila was heart broken. "But I love him mama!" She would say to her mother when she said they couldn't bring Adrien.

"You met him two weeks ago and his father would not approve, nor do I." Her mother told her as she stormed off.

Marinette wanted to befriend her after the whole Volpina incident, but she would just talk about Adrien and it annoyed Marinette quite a bit. It infuriated her when Lila tried to ask Adrien on a date but to her advance he said no.

Lila's last day was both a fantastic day and probably the worst day for Marinette. She was so happy that Lila was finally getting out of the way and the only thing stopping her and Adrien ever being together.

What made it a terrible day is, the whole class threw a party for her. There was a cake and everything, and when she cut it she turned to Adrien and said. "Oops I touched the bottom, I have to kiss the closest boy." She leaned in for a kiss but Adrien put a book in between them and sheepishly laughed.

"But only on birthdays."

Marinette hadn't been to a party yet, not if you count Adrien's. She wasn't really invited and she was there for about two minutes, then the bubbler went crazy and, well, you know the rest.

Noticing Marinette was alone at her desk Lila walked over to her and sat next to her. "Not much of a party person?" Marinette shrugged. "Well if I had stayed longer you would have definitely come to mine." Marinette looked up at that comment.

"Really?" She drooped back down. "I would have thought I wasn't cool enough?"

Lila laughed to herself. "Why would you think you aren't?"

Marinette thought back to the horrible first day here. "Well, ever since my first day here, I was known as a klutz. I always thought that maybe being the new girl people would want to know who I am, be interesting for once, but it doesn't work like that.." She felt tears sting in her eyes. "It's all about what's on the outside, how pretty you are, how skinny you are, how cool you are, how many friends you have. It's never what talents you have, how I think or what I like." Tears where rolling down her cheeks. "I've never been a cool girl, I've always been the girl standing outside the circle because no one sees me standing out, or I'm always the person that walks behind the group when the sidewalk gets narrower, or the one who never gets invited to things unless I plan it myself and I'm too anxious to say anything about it. I just accept that my purpose in life is to be the extra." She didn't care anymore she let the tears go. Litre, it seemed, after litre. She was about to wipe her tears away when she felt arms around her, embracing her in a hug.

"You know, sometimes it's ok to not be ok. And that's being human. I'm not going to say, don't worry because I know that you probably can't help it but what I will say is I'm here." She unwrapped her arms from her friend. "Also, I've seen how you look at Adrien, you look at him like he's a person not an object. That's what I didn't realise, I only see what's on the outside of him, I haven't had enough time to get to know him and I see that you have. You deserve him Marinette. So when I'm gone I want you to chase your heart." She looked over at Adrien. "I shouldn't have lied, I'm not Volpina, but I want to be like her, I want to protect a city, make the world a better place, and I don't need superpowers to do that." She gave Marinette one last hug and walked back to the crowd of people by the food table.

"She didn't ask for my number did she?" Marinette turned around and saw Adrien sitting next to her. "I heard what you said about, not being interesting..."

Marinette blushed and hoped he didn't hear the part about how she looks at him. "You are you know, I've found you interesting since the day you got here, your so kind to everyone even though you go through hard times and I admire that." He gave her a pat on the shoulder and stood up. "I know someone who could cheer you up. Wait on your balcony and 10:00 pm and I'll send them over." He walked back to the crowd leaving Marinette questioning.

Marinette was on her balcony for 15 minutes and no one showed up she turns around and began to walk back inside when she heard a thud. "Starting to doubt me, princess?" She turned and saw Chat Noir perched on the railing.

"Why are you here?" She crossed her arms and leaned on one leg.

"Ooh sassy, I like that in a girl." He smirked. "Your friend Adrien sent me here."

"You know Adrien, you know what I don't need any explanations." She sat on her chair and shivered. "Do you want to come inside?" She asked Chat.

"If it's alright with you?" He bowed to her.

"Get in you silly cat."

After an hour of just talking about Marinette Chat Noir stood up and sat next to her he looked into her eyes. "Mari? Can I please do something absolutely crazy?" He didn't even wait to hear he response. He was kissing her. It happened so fast hat he couldn't even remember how they ended up lying on the bed just making out. He was enjoying it of course but when he opened his eyes and looked at the clock on the wall, 11:15 it read, he sprung from the bed leaving Marinette alone there. "I'm sorry but I must leave, I was supposed to meet ladybug to do patrols tonight. Please forgive me princess." He opened the window and leapt out.

Marinette transformed as quickly as she could when Chat Noir left. "Did I just kiss Chat?" She kept asking herself as she leapt from building to building. "If only I never met Adrien then maybe I would love him."

She met up with Chat and he was grinning to himself. "What are you smirking about? You looked like you just made out with a princess?"

"That's a pretty close estimate actually." He looked up to his partner. "But she isn't a queen like you, m'lady" Marinette didnt know whether to be affended or not.

She was about to smart mouth him back when she saw something move a few buildings away.

"Chat, there's something over there." She gestured with her head. A few moments later something, or someone, landed In front of them, someone too familiar.

"Volpina?" They both said in unison.

"Hi guys, and no I'm not a villain." She put her hands up in defence. "I can prove it to you as well." She pointed to her necklace. "Ears down." Her appearance chafed in a matter of seconds. Her little Kwami flew and hid in her pocket.

"Lila? How did you get one?"

"I found it in my room. When I opened it this little guy appeared." Her Orange Kwami poked his head out a bit. "He told me my purpose wasn't here in Paris. I am to take my powers back home and protect Italy." Ladybug and Chat Noir looked at each other. "Don't worry I have changed now." She let her Kwami back out. "Ears up." She transformed and saluted the heroes and bounded away.

"Well..." Ladybug said breaking the awkward silence. "I should go."

"Goodbye then, be safe."


End file.
